Someone from your past
by PatronusCharm22
Summary: Someone from Nell's past turns up once again, but the entire team knows that this person needs their help too.   First FanFiction so don't be too mean. Tell me what you think...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Kensi Blye's head lifted wearily when she heard a slight sound over in the corner of the room. She had been at her desk for the past 2 hours, trying, and failing to fill in her report on their latest case. It was now 10 am and she was incredibly bored, no new cases meant boredom reached critical levels on a Wednesday morning. Callen and Sam were in the gym, Deeks was out getting donuts and Nell and Eric were in ops. The noise was there again, a soft sound of careful footfalls behind her. She whipped around but there was nothing to see except a couple of vacated desks.

Standing up, she started to creep across to where the noise had situated from. She heard a creek and got out her gun, no one would make this little noise without a reason, especially in a building with highly suspicious people that owned highly dangerous weapons. On the floor, perched just out of sight, was a girl. She didn't look particularly old, around 13, but she seemed petrified.

"Put your hands where I can see them," Kensi didn't know why she was still pointing the gun but something about her looked like she knew too much. The girl turned around, rose slowly and looked straight at her. She had brown curly hair that fell in loose ringlets around her face, she was quite tall and had huge curious green eyes that reminded her so much of someone. She was wearing white leggings with an apple green strapless dress and a white cardigan, Kensi noticed that her sandals were scuffed, like she had been walking a long way.

"Yes?" She said looking like she was serious about being questioned. "But 3 things before you start shooting, one, I'm 13 so how could i be some evil spy planning to destroy NCIS? Two, if I was evil, how on earth did I get in here? And last but not least please take me to Nell Jones."

Direct and straight to the point, Kensi took a few moments to reply after the bluntness of the statement. Her accent was an obvious British, but she wasn't anywhere near posh.

"How do you know Nell?" She questioned, not lowering the gun.

"You'll find out soon, but please just take me to her." The girl looked scared again but was trying not to show it. "I promise she'll vouch for me."

Kensi didn't know what persuaded her but she lowered her gun and led her around the corner and up the stairs. The girl looked slightly happier after being allowed to see Nell and her pace started to quicken when she located their destination. She stood in front of the doors and they swished open, Kensi saw Eric turn around and look confused but Nell's body stayed facing away from them.

"Hey Nessie," the girl said weakly looking straight at her. Nell froze and turned slowly around staring at the girl like she was a ghost.

"Omg, Lils." Upon hearing her name the girl rushed into the room into Nell's open arms and broke down into racking sobs. Nell's face was pure concern and sat down on the floor, with the girl clinging to her like she couldn't bear to let go. However, Kensi and Eric's face showed pure shock as Nell whispered soothing words of comfort to the girl who was starting to calm down.

"Sorry about that," she said wiping her eyes, "I've been holding that in for ages"

"That's okai, but what the hell are you doing here? Last time I checked you were in England and perfectly happy." Nell replied "You are here with your mum and dad, aren't you?

The girl eyes filled with tears and she replied with an exasperated sob, "Look, I've been trying to persuade my mum to let me come and see you for the last 3 years but she only just caved last month. She booked a trip for two weeks here in L.A and we arrived on Monday night. Obviously we weren't going to ring that night but we were going to ring the next day. So when we woke up I kept badgering them to ring you but we got into a stupid argument over it so I stormed out. Planning on coming back when I'd calmed down, I Walked along the beach for a while and texted them saying I was sorry."

Everyone in the room had been quiet up until that point but Eric gave a cough,

"I'm sorry for interrupting but who actually are you?" He said

Nell stood up and took the girls hand, "This is my cousin Lily, my mum and her mum are twins, but she moved to England when Lily was 8. There, a bit of my personal life but what I want to know," she said turning back to Lily, "Is what happened when you got back to your flat?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears again but she carried on, "Well, I got back to our flat and the door was unlocked, which I found odd, so I stepped inside and... and..." She started crying again but this time she shrank away from Nell as if she was ashamed.

"And what? What happened!" Nell insisted

"And they were dead!" Lily sobbed and ran out of the room; Nell sat stunned for a second but then started to go after her.

Lily started running blindly back down the stairs and heard someone shout her name behind her. Suddenly she crashed into someone head long. It a quite tall body that was extremely comforting, not caring who it was, she felt his arms come up around her to hold her close.

She let her mind go blank and realised for once, in a very long time, she actually felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it, my first FanFiction so hopefully it'll go somewhere. Sorry for any mistakes or English terms, but they may slip through. Tell me what you think and if I'm getting the characters right. Thank you :)

Chapter 2-

Marty Deeks had a troubled childhood, so when he saw a child running down the stairs from ops crying, he did the one thing no one ever did to him, he caught her and held her close. He saw Nell's head pop over the balcony, closely followed by Kensi's. Nell had silent tears running down her cheeks and she turned to Kensi who hugged her. Okay things are getting seriously weird, he thought to himself. Why is Nell crying and who the hell is this kid? She was shaking in his arms and could feel her warm, rasping breaths come out shallow and pained, to draft through his t-shirt. She burrowed her head further into his chest and started to calm down, but the patch of tears on his shirt carried on growing. Taking matters into his own hands he led the girl over to the sofa.

"Here sit down and rest, you're safe here," He said softly, "We'll talk later." The girl looked up at him and smiled weakly,

"Thanks,"

He walked over to the table in the corner and got the blanket that they kept for when Callen pretended to 'rest his eyes' but really wanted to sleep. Deeks was sure he wouldn't mind her borrowing it. Walking back over to the girl, he gently laid the blanket over her.  
>He'd only known this girl for 2 minutes but already felt overprotective and didn't want to leave her. It was like he felt responsible for her pain. Her hair was sprayed out over the sofa arm, she looked very thin under the blanket and her cheeks looked shallow like she hadn't been looked after properly. He noticed a smudge of red on her dress, it looked like blood.<p>

"What has this child been through?" He muttered to himself. She looked like she'd been through the wars, even though she looked around 13. She reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago but hoped he'd left behind. His mind replayed images of his own childhood; he just hoped this girl hadn't gone through what he'd had to. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Kensi smiling up at him,

"I never knew you were good with kids," she stated, "But she definitely likes you, come on we'll go back up to ops and get some answer out of Nell."

"Who is she? Deeks questioned glancing at the girl, "She looks freakily like Nell..."

"That's because she's Nell's cousin," Kensi replied, grabbing his shirt, "We'll make coffee for them before we go up."

*********************************************  
>Nell sunk to the ground as soon as Kensi had walked away, her head reeling, she tried to pull herself together but it was like her normally sharp senses had been sanded down. Her mind was fuzzy, her legs weak and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. A million question were flying around her head, Why was she here? How are they dead? Is Lily alright? Were they targeted? Or was it just horrible luck? And a big one,<br>What's happening to me? She wondered, I need to do something.

She shakily rose to her feet and walked back into ops where Eric was still sat. His eyes followed her round the room but she couldn't meet his gaze, she couldn't control her emotions, everything had happened too fast. She started to cry again and felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and buried her face into his chest. She inhaled and could smell the soft sea breeze still present on his skin. His hug shielded her from the bad things all around her, she was the adult, she should be the one taking charge but she felt like being the child, the one needing to be looked after. The tears continued to flow down her cheeks, and she felt her knees give way. Eric caught her with ease and she leaned against him feeling thankful for having a friend like him. Yeah, a friend…

"Hey, Hey calm down Rockstar," he said, "I can't handle two beautiful girls crying." Nell blushed and looked up and stared into his eyes, he didn't look away. This can't be happening she thought, he can't like me, can he? After all this time he's finally realised? But then as fast as the moment had come, it vanished into thin air. Kensi and Deeks came bursting through the door talking rapidly on a topic, she guessed, was Lily.

"... And then she got home and they were dead," Kensi finished as she glanced around the room and saw how close Nell and Eric were.  
>"Urrrmmm... Are we interrupting?" Deeks questioned looking confused.<p>

Nell looked up at Eric, who gave her an apologetic look,

"No, it's okay," He said, they all turned to look at Nell.

"So do you really have no idea what's going on?" Kensi inquired, "When was the last time you saw her?

"As Lily said, it was about 3 years ago," Nell replied, "I talk to her on a night every two months, being so busy with my job, but first time face to face." She looked doubtful "Did she mention to any of you where she was staying?"

"No, not to me," Deeks said, Kensi shook her head in response.

"She just said here in LA, but her shoes were scuffed like she had walked along way, but I bet at that point no 13 year old child could walk further than she could." Kensi added, "lt changes you when you need to achieve a goal, and everything else in the world is seemingly hopeless."

Deeks glanced over to Kensi at this statement; there was so much he didn't know about her.

Nell wandered over to the computer and started typing, wherever Lily and her parents had stayed, had to be found before anyone else did.

Review? Please? :) They make me smile :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Walking into the Bullpen to find a girl laid on your couch is not something Callen was used to, especially when no one was acting like she shouldn't be there. Sam strolled in behind him complaining about G's technique today in training, but upon seeing Callen staring at the couch he shut up and peered around him. His face mirrored Callen's confused expression, the girl was curled up in a ball wrapped up in his blanket tossing and turning as if in a nightmare. Probably was, looking at the state she was in. The tossing grew more pained and she started whimpering, Callen glanced at Sam, wondering what to do. They could fight terrorists, murders, rapists but this kid was way passed their boundaries.

Suddenly the girl shot up and started screaming, Callen and Sam jumped practically 5 feet in the air and whipped around at the sound of footfall pattering down the stairs behind them.

Nell rushed around the corner nearly knocking Sam over (if that was possible for someone her size) and gathered Lily into her arms.

"I dreamt you were dead too," She sobbed snuggling closer to Nell," Please don't leave me as well."

Silent tears started sliding down Nell's cheeks, "Oh hunni, I'm never going to leave you," she replied," I promise."

Sam motioned to Callen that they should leave, with a nod of the head, he agreed. They proceeded to walk up the stairs and turned into ops.

"Is Lily alright?" Eric shot at them the moment they stepped into the room, "We heard her start screaming."

"Lily?"

"Nell's cousin," Kensi added, "She turned up here just after you'd left for the gym."

"Nell's cousin?" Sam then asked.

"Yeah, she turned up here earlier." Eric replied

"Urrrmmm... I think she's all right..." Callen replied sending an uneasy glance to Sam, "She was asking Nell not to leave her..."

The ripple of unease continued to spread around the room, they were all thinking the same thing, would she have to?

"Nell... NELL!" Nell awoke with a start, looking around frantically.

"Lily, hotel, where?..." she said in a mumbled daze, looking up she saw Eric leaning over her, "Oh it's you," she smiled up at his concerned face, "I'm fine, what is it?"

"The computer upstairs just got a match to the credit card bills; we've found where they were staying.

"Oh, right. I'm coming."

She gently shook Lily awake, "I need you to come up stairs with me, they're going to want to ask you some questions."

"Okai, who's going to be questioning me?"

Nell held out her hand to help her up, and set off up the stairs after Eric,

"Urrmm, I don't know. Callen?"

"Oh okai," She replied in a small voice, "I was hoping it would be Deeks."

"I don't think it will be, he's our liaison," Nell replied, "Although it's not really under NCIS jurisdiction so maybe, why?"

"He just seemed nice," She replied vaguely.

The doors swished open and Nell and Lily entered to a series of different expressions, most of them uneasy, except for Deeks who smiled warmly at Lily.

"Okai, so what've we got?" Nell questioned, walking over to the computer, "Credit Card details?"

"Yeah," Eric replied, "They were staying at The Royal, most boring name ever, and were booked in for 3 weeks, paid up front."

"Okai, Sam and I will go to the crime scene, Kensi and Deeks, you take Lily down to the Boathouse," Called instructed the group.

As soon as he said these words Lily's hand flew to Nell's and gripped it tightly.

"It's okai," Nell said quietly, "I'll only be a phone call away."

"Yeah, I know," Lily replied glancing over at Deeks, he walked over to them and put an arm around Lily, "You coming?"

"Yeah," she replied following Kensi out of the door.

Lily stared at the glorious sunshine outside, she should be one of those happy families out there, laughing jumping over waves, eating Ice-creams and having a good time. But instead she was here, an orphan, driving to God knows where, without Nell, about to be interrogated. Her mind kept wandering back to a Holiday about 5 years ago, Nell had come over to England and they had all gone to a Coastal town called Bridlington for a week. Being with everywhere with Nell had been great, but when she had gone back to America it was like a sister leaving.

"You okai back there?" Deeks called from the passenger seat, "We're nearly there."

"Mmmmm.." She mumbled in reply.

Kensi glanced across at Deeks who had an uneasy look on his face, his brow was furrowed in concentration and his eyes were focused on something off in the distance. He felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her,

"You okai?" She inquires as he turns once again to look out the window, "Is it Lily?"

"I know I had a crap childhood, but if I had lost both of my parents when I was 13, I don't know what I would have done..." he replied, " 16 yeah, I was old enough to be trusted, go hang with Ray, look after myself but 13, children's home straight away."

Kensi glanced back to check Lily wasn't listening, "Well, she has Nell," She replied

"Yeah but Nell's working all the time, and if she does actually want to take her in, it's not exactly the best environment for a child, social services wouldn't like it."

Kensi stared at Deeks in shock, what was with him? How could he be so unpositive and think for even a moment that Nell wouldn't want Lily, and that if she did, she would stop trying before she got her!

"How could you say such a thing! I know we don't know Nell that well but she loves Lily, I can tell." She shot back furiously

"Yeah I know," He replied in guilty voice. "Sorry."

Kensi realised he hadn't meant what he'd said, he was just upset. Her voice softened,

"Don't apologise, it's not me you need to be worrying about."

She glanced out the window as they pulled in next into the boat house, and hopped out of the car, walking around to open Lily's door, she noticed her quickly wiping her eyes.

"You alright?" She asked

" Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as a long shiver rippled through her body. It was practically 90 degrees outside, this did not go unnoticed by Deeks, who slung an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled up against him.

They walked together towards the boathouse with Kensi following, this was going to be a long afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

"So tell me again what happened,"

"I walked through the lobby, got into the elevator , went to our floor, found the door unlocked, went inside, saw them dead, ran straight back out and came here."

They had been at this for the past 2 hours, and Lily was exhausted. She really liked Deeks but he had already asked half of these questions at least 3 times before. Kensi sighed for the other side of the room where she had sunk to the ground in exasperation.

"Look, I seriously don't know what else you're looking for," Lily told them, "I've told you everything that's happened!"

"We're just going over everything; you may have missed something the first time," Deeks replied, "But everything does seem to be adding up…"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, "So can we go now?"

Deeks threw her a smile and stood up,

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Hallelujah! I need to get back to ops." She told them with a worried frown.

"Why?" Kensi enquired, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I miss my cousin," Lily replied simply. She stood and walked over to the window, listening to the sounds of the waves splashing against the side of the boat-house. She could sense Kensi and Deeks communicating behind her, but they could never understand what she was going through, they just couldn't.

"So what is this place anyway?" Lily finally asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a boat house; it's where we bring our suspects." Kensi informs her, then realises her mistake.

Lily back tenses as she turns around,

"Suspects? So I'm a suspect in my_ Parents _murder?" She can feel her voice starting to rise but she can't help it, "How could you even think that I would ever hurt them never mind _kill_ them! They're my parents…" Her voice stops as she realises what she just said, "Were."

They both watch as the realisation crashes over her again and tears fill her eyes. She glances at them both before running out of the room. Kensi starts to go after her but Deeks holds him arm out.

"I'll go, you've done enough," He tells her before walking out of the room.

Kensi could see that look in his eyes again, where the bright blue changes to stormy oceans filled with hatred. She'd seen them once before, and had hoped never to see them again.

He found her sitting in the corner of the room, watching a video on her phone. He glanced over her shoulder and saw a young girl with pigtails building a sandcastle. It was obviously Lily. The camera followed her as she ran off and started picking up shells off the beach, he could hear seagulls crying in the distance. She brought the shells back, placed them around the sandcastle and smiled at the camera.

"Done!"

The young lily glances behind the camera and waves, the camera is then passed along and Deeks sees the original camera man, he's guessing it's Lily's mother. She waves at the camera, smiles and then lays down to sunbathe. Suddenly the camera is snatched away and someone is carrying it away down the beach. He can hear Lily's giggles as she shouts,

"Bet you can't catch me!"

Deeks only hears, "Bet I can!" before the camera flies through the air and lands facing the two people. Lily was lying on the floor, being tickled by a girl quite a bit older than herself and when the girl stands up he realised it was a teenage Nell.

"Nessie, give up! Give up! Lily giggled rolling on the floor, "I'm sorry!"

"Okay, okay," Nell replies giving her a hug, "I love you too much."

The scene then changed to the two girls in a wooden hut. Lily was sat on Nell's knee and was being read, what appeared to be, Harry Potter.

"Harry didn't understand. He couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted…" Nell finished and closed the book.

"Nell! Please read a little bit more! You can't end it there!" Lily pleaded, Nell just giggled,

"I'm sorry Lils but it's getting late, I'll read you some more tomorrow.

"Fine." Lily replied pretending to sulk, but then she wrapped her arms around Nell's neck and snuggled up to her. Nell started messing with her hair.

"Love you Nes."

"Love you Lils."

The scene then changed once again to the two of them walking down a promenade holding hands. Lily started to drag her along until they reached the harbour. They stared out at the sea, the waves crashing around them. Suddenly a huge wave comes over the harbour wall landing right on top of them. He hears Nell shriek but Lily just carries on laughing. Deeks chuckles at that and something of a smile flashes across the Lily at his feet's face,

"Nell was 16 there, I was 7." Lily finally speaks up, "I brought it to show everyone, but given the circumstances…"

"Looks like you had fun," Deeks says, "Wish I'd had a cousin like Nell, maybe I may have had a better childhood."

"Why? What happened?" Lily looked up at him, "You can tell me."

Nell resumed pacing, she had been doing so for the past 10 minutes. She was waiting for the autopsy report, Lily coming back, just something to do.

"Rockstar," Eric said, "I know your worried but come and sit down, pacing isn't going to help." He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand.

"I know that, but what if the people who killed her mum and dad kill her too? I mean- ' '

She was broken off as he pulled her into a hug. Her face was pressed into his chest, height difference not being a problem at the moment.

"You need to calm down," Eric whispered to her, "She's with Kensi and Deeks, she'll be fine." He then looked down at her, "And you've got me."

She wondered what that meant, 'I've got him'. He's my friend, one of my best, but is that really all he wants? It's not all I want. But whatever was going to happen, didn't, because all of a sudden she heard Lily downstairs, they had obviously just got back. Nell shot out of ops, ran down the stairs and straight over to Lily. She didn't stop until she was hugging Lily tightly.

"Oooomph!" Lily exclaimed as Nell hugged her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nell replied, "I just missed you."

"What, you don't see me for 3 years and then I'm gone for 2 hours and you suddenly have Lily deprivation?"

"Oh haha," Nell said into Lily's hair, "Don't make me feel any worse."

"Sorry," Lily replied and snuggled into her, "I missed you too."

Eric's whistle rang through the silence as he called down,

"Callen wants everyone upstairs."

Nell pulled back from the hug,

"Wait down here," She said, "I'll see you in a minute."

As the doors of ops swished open, Nell had no idea what to expect. What had Callen and Sam found? Was it professional, or a random killing? And most importantly, were they coming back for Lily?

Everyone turned to face as she went to stand next to Eric but she wasn't about to let them see her breakdown. Again.

"Are you sure you want to be here for this Nell?" Callen asked, concern etched in his face, "You don't have to."

"No. I'm staying."

"Okay then, well we didn't get much from the crime scene, we couldn't find any prints, these guys are good," Callen glanced at Nell before continuing, "They were professionals, I'm sorry Nell, Lily's parents were targeted."

At this statement Eric's hand found hers and she held on tightly, thankful for the gesture.

"Why would someone target them? They're just some random people, what've they done?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Sam said reassuringly.

The silence that filled the room was tense; nobody wanted to ask the question.

"What about Lily?" Nell asked in a small voice.

"We're going to make sure nobody gets to her," Kensi speaks up, "We Promise."

Nell looked up and smiled, she knew that this was true. Nobody on this team was going to let anything happen to Lily. Kensi laid a reassuring hand on Nell's shoulder, which very quickly turned into a meaningful hug.

As this was taking place Callen walked over to Deeks and clapped a hand on his back.

"Take Lily somewhere while we sort everything out, I think they'll both appreciate it," He said casting a furtive glance at Nell who was looking closer and closer to collapsing.

"Kay, See you later,"

Kensi and Nell looked up as the doors of Ops swished open, Deeks grinned at them.

"I'm taking Lily to get something horrendously bad for her," He laughed as he walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Don't worry princess, I won't forget your Twinkie."

The hum of the car engine soothes her as her head leans against the cool window. The music playing in the background sounds slightly like Taylor Swift but in her sleepy state she can't be sure. Just as her eyelids start to droop close, his voice breaks through her thoughts.

"Hey sleepy head," He says, "Where you seeping tonight? Had a chance to talk to anyone about it?"

"Well seen as you basically had me locked up in that god forsaken boathouse for most of the day, not really." She snaps a bit because he's just woke her up.

"Oh yeah," She can hear the cheeky grin in his voice and rolls her eyes, now more awake. She shifts from her comfy position and turns to face him,

"But in proper answer to your question," She carries on, "No I have no idea where I'm going to be sleeping tonight."

"Nell's house?"

"I can't stay at Nell's house," She says trying to keep her voice light.

"Why not?" He replies throwing her a confused glance.

"I just can't."

She knows what's going to happen before it actually does and sure enough the indicator goes off and soon there pulling into a Car park.

She risks a glance at him and she can see his eyes gleaming in the street lamps, questioning her to carry on.

"What are you on about?"

He breaks her; after all her hard work earlier that day, trying to keep the truth from getting out, lying about everything. She gives up.

She looks into his eyes and sees a pleading look,

"I can't go with her because then they might know where to find her," Her voice cracks but she continues, "Because then they'll know where to find her if I do the job wrong."

His breath catches in his throat,

"What job?"

He sees a tear leak out of her eye as she says,

"Hack into NCIS."


	5. Chapter 5

The swish of the doors awaken me from thinking, I turn around to find Eric staring intently at me.

"You've got something…" He starts to gesture wildly at my head, muttering, but makes no sense whatsoever. He walks over and pulls a bit of paper from my hair, this leaves us unexplainably close.

"You had something in your hair," He states obviously, I manage a weak smile at his silliness,

"Thanks."

Hopefully he gets that I'm saying it for more than just that. For everything that's happened over the last day.

"I'm going to head home and grab a bag of stuff for Lily and me. Callen wants us to stay at the boat house until that son of a bitch is of the streets," Her voice fills with anger but softens when he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you as well."

"I'll be careful," she replies and kisses him on the cheek. By the time Eric's pulled himself together, she's gone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What the hell are you talking about!" Deeks questions, his voice hits her like a knife and she feels tears welling up in her eyes for the 100th time that day.

Without realising Lily's telling him everything, "I was told to put an USB stick into Ops' main computer, and they would do everything else," She finds it hard to carry on, her sobs are choking her, "They said if I didn't do it… That if I didn't do it they would get Nell, like they did my parents."

She loses it and buries her head in her arms, wishing it was all a nightmare, that it wasn't true. She wishes he would say something, anything, shout at her, tell her she was a horrible person, that she deserved to die. Instead he sits in silence, looking at the flickering streetlamp outside.

"Please tell me you haven't done it yet," His voice is almost pleading.

"No."

Deeks lets out a long breath and turns the car engine on, "We've got to get back." He pulls out of the Car park and reaches in his pocket. Lily watches as he finds Kensi on his phone and phones her up.

"Deeks?" Her voice sounds worried, "You okay?"

"Where are you?" He asks

"Getting some food for us all. I don't think any of us will go home tonight, apart from Sam. Why?"

"Set off back to Ops, it's an emergency, I can't talk now but I'll explain everything soon. I promise."

"Okay I'll see you in five."

"He pulls onto the highway and increases their speed, not above the limit, but not far off.

"Are you annoyed at me?" Her voice is small and the last word trembles slightly as she speaks it.

He looks at her and sighs, sadness etched into his face,

"No I'm not annoyed, just disappointed. I know you did it for the right reasons but I just didn't think you would."

As she sits there, she lets his words sink in and wonders what she's done.

~:~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~

The cool night air hits her as soon as she opens the door; it plays with her hair and sends a chill through her body. She's not sure it's from the air though. There was something wrong. Something different.

Pull yourself together Nell.

She reaches inside her bag for her keys, rummaging around through the countless other stuff that's in there. She feels the cold metallic sensation on her skin and pulls. A little too hard. The keys fly out and land on the ground a few feet in front of her, skittering across the tarmac.

"Crap," She mutters before reaching down to retrieve them. She can't even get in her car without something going wrong. Is it just me? Her thoughts are still whirring when the hand closes around her mouth. Her screams start to ensue but nobody hears her and is none the wiser as a needle is inserted into her neck and she is shoved into the back of a van.

~:~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~

Her head flies up at the click of the indicator. Lily looks outside to see they're back at the mission. She decides quickly and opens the door while the car is still moving, leaping out earning her a grazed side when she miscalculates the landing.

"What the hell Lily!" She barely hears Deeks shout as she sprints inside, glancing to the right, and breathing a sigh of relief, when she sees Nell's red Mini. She doesn't stop until she's burst through the doors of Ops finding only a startled Eric.

"Where's Nell!" She practically screams at him,

"She left about 15 minutes ago, why what's wrong?"

A cold dread fills Lily from head to toe. Her change in voice scares him when she replies, suddenly a bare whisper,

"But her car's outside."

Eric freezes and drops his tablet onto his lap, if things weren't bad, Lily may have laughed at his expression.

"Has she got a GPS tracker in her phone?" Lily quickly thinks bringing Eric back to life. He spins around and quickly brings up Nell's tracker onto the main screen. Eric and Lily both glance up at the little flashing dot heading north east on Santa Monica Boulevard.

"Oh my god." Eric whispers, Lily just stands there watching the flashing dot head further and further away. Then it hits her. She told Deeks, they must have known that she told him. It's her fault. She turns and runs out of ops and back down the stairs where she sees Deeks just running in.

"What the hell where you thinking! You just jumped out of a moving vehicle, I know your upset but.."

Seeing her face stops him, she's incredibly pale and looks as if she's about to faint.

"They've got her."

"What? Who've got who?"

"NELL! MY COUSIN AND MY LAST REMAING FAMILY MEMBER HAS BEEN TAKEN BY MY PARENTS KILLERS! AND IT'S MY FAULT!

Deeks tries to grab her, to soothe her, but she pulls away and spins around

"And it's your fault! I told you and now she's gone!"

The hurt that flashes across Deeks' face doesn't faze her, she carries on,

"I hate you!"

She runs away not exactly clear on where she is going, one corridor leads to another and suddenly she is in a huge labyrinth of passage ways getting more and more lost by the second. Lily looks around and sees an open door, checking no one is in there she walks over to a corner and starts to cry.

~:~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~ :~

A/N

Sorry for my lack of updates, I wish I had a good excuse why I haven't but I don't. Hope you're enjoying the story and please review to tell me if I should carry on! Until the next time (:

PatronusCharm22


End file.
